She Will Be Loved
by badassevampire
Summary: Laxus is confessing to the girl he likes through a song... Songfic


Laxus had gotten up on stage in front of the entire Fairy Tail guild. Now was the time to tell her how he felt. He picked up the microphone and started singing.

 _Beauty queen at only eighteen._

 _She had some problems with herself._

 _ **Laxus had found Lucy sitting on the bench in front of her apartment. He smelled salt and realized she was crying. That was when she had noticed him and had confessed the weight on her chest, about her parents and how she thought she was weak for her team. Laxus couldn't believe that someone this beautiful, had these thoughts and so he consoled her.**_

 _He was always there to help her_

 _She always belonged to someone else_

 _ **Laxus had always tried to help her when he could. He remember that dreadful day that Lucy and Natsu had begun dating, his heart had broken a bit on the inside but he had continued to be her constant support. Lucy had been so broken when she found out that Lisanna was Natsu's mate she had cried for probably about a week. Laxus was the only one allowed to see her.**_

Laxus took a breath a found her chocolate eyes looking at him. That was enough encouragement to continue his song.

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door._

 _I've had you so many time but somehow I want more._

 _ **No matter where Laxus had went he always seemed to end up back at Lucy's apartment door. Not that he minded, in fact he quite liked it there. It was always warm and cozy, and he knew he was always welcome at her apartment. He had held her in her sleep, but somehow it wasn't a enough he didn't want to just hold he, he wanted to cuddle her, kiss her. Do boyfriends things to her, but he never could.**_

He could see many pairs of eyes, chocolate ones that looked confused, amethyst ones that had nothing but encouragement in them, two sets of blue ones that were attached to smiling faces, onyx ones that held anger in them, And a pair of dark blue ones that held a mix of emotion, anger, guilt, yet encouragement for the blonde man.

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corning in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved._

 _ **Laxus could remember that time he had realized he had fallen in love with Lucy. Laxus had been waiting for her to go on a job with her; it was raining that day. When she finally came out, she had looked like she had been crying, and her smile looked broken.**_

" _ **What's wrong Lucy" He had asked.**_

 _ **She flashed that beautiful yet broken smile and her cheeks were tear stained "why would something be wrong?"**_

 _ **Laxus had known better than that though "do you want to come over and watch movies" he had asked**_

" _ **Yeah sure" tears welled up again and she begin crying.**_

 _ **That was the day he had realized that he was in fact in love with Lucy Heartfilia.**_

Laxus looked deep into those beautiful brown eyes of Lucy's and he felt the world around them vanish and they were the only two people on it. He sang the next verse with such conviction hoping that she knew that this song was about her.

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._

 _I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore_

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along_

 _Yeah_

 _My hearts full and my doors always open_

 _You come anytime you want_

 _Yeah_

 _ **Lucy knocked on Laxus's door, she didn't know where else to go.**_

" _ **Lucy what's wrong" Laxus finally answered**_

" _ **Gray" was all she managed before collapsing into sobs "am I just not as beautiful as Juvia, is that why"**_

 _ **Laxus pat her head trying to re assure her that she was in fact beautiful but to avail.**_

 _ **Two weeks later it had been Laxus crying.**_

" _ **I'm just like him" he held his head confessing his fear to Lucy**_

" _ **Laxus" she whispered "of course you're not"**_

 _ **She held him and made him feel secure again**_

 _ **The time Laxus had given Lucy a key to his house he had told her**_

" _ **Your always welcome, and the doors always open for ypi so come anytime you want" the key felt special to Lucy no one but Laxus had given her their house key before.**_

Lucy looked away from Laxus's gaze, she wondered who the song was about and she couldn't help but feel envious of them. Laxus was a good man.

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corning in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved._

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _ **The past didn't matter to Laxus not when it came to Lucy, all he wanted to do was make her whole again. He didn't care what it took. All that mattered to him was that he loved to her and he hoped he could have a future her. He loved her and he would say to whoever. When Cana found out that he liked her.**_

" _ **Go get her then Laxus" She had said "I can see that you really care of her, and she needs that" Cana tapped her chin "she needs a sturdy man like yourself, all she has dated are dicks. I think she thinks that all man are dicks but you" Cana gave him a wink "go get her tiger"**_

Laxus gave a nod of thanks at Cana for helping getting this courage, but it was the wrong move cause Lucy saw it.

He must like her she had thought. That's who the song was about, and she couldn't stop the tears.

 _Know where you hide, alone in your car_

 _Know all of the things that make you who you are_

 _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

 _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

 _ **One day Lucy had hoped on a train, and had no intent on coming back. Laxus was raged when he found out.**_

" _ **Why would you do that?" he had asked**_

" _ **Because I feel like I just use you" She began looking away from him "and it's not fair to you, that why I had to say goodbye"**_

" _ **Lucy you're my best friend I can't say goodbye to you"**_

Laxus was taken aback when he saw her tears. Why was she crying? So he sang the next verse with all the conviction he could.

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful_

 _ **It was true all Laxus wanted to do since he had first gotten to know Lucy was make her feel beautiful inside and out.**_

 _I don't mind spending every day_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

" _ **Lucy" Laxus was calling for her and she could hear him searching for her, but she didn't care.**_

 _ ***knock knock* she heard the knock on the hut. But she didn't answer, she couldn't face him. Not after what happened.**_

" _ **Would you like some tea" the old woman had been kind enough to take her in while she was sitting in the cold.**_

" _ **No thanks" Lucy gave her a sad smile**_

" _ **LUCY" Laxus Roared and broke down the door.**_

 _ **Lucy was shocked and speechless, the cursed herself of course dragons sense of smell**_

" _ **It's ok that you snapped at me" Laxus took her face wiping her tears "I deserved it, I was a horrible jerk"**_

" _ **You're too nice" Lucy cried**_

" _ **No I'm not nice enough" he picked her up "come back with me" Laxus carried Lucy away**_

Laxus looked directly at Lucy nearly pointing at her and gave her smile,

 _(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

 _I don't mind spending every day_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

 _ **Lucy had tried to say goodbye multiple times but Laxus had never let her. And he wasn't going to start.**_

By the time he had finished his song Lucy was gone. Cana looked at him and then nodded to the doors, he starts running out of them.

Lucy looked at him when he got outside "shouldn't you be with the girl you like" her tone was harsh and he flinched

"Why would I when the girl I like is right here"

"Don't lie, I know you like Cana" Lucy was nearly in tears and she cursed at herself

"Why would I like Cana" he asked her very shocked

"She was the girl you were singing about right"

"No, like I said the girl I like is right here" Laxus was getting frustrated

"You mean-"

"Yes Lucy I like you will you go out with me" Laxus barely finished his sentence before Lucy jumped into his arms kissing him.

"Yes" she whispered

"Finally" came a voice they looked up to see Cana

"it is about time" Agreed Mira

"Die Laxus" Erza voice came

But Lucy was too happy, so Erza didn't really kill him


End file.
